


Brontophobie

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz das Zimmer, wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Donnerschlag. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Es geht los“, sagte Boerne.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Thiel sah ihn an und merkte, dass er richtig blass aussah. „Boerne, Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor Gewittern?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophobie

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffalarm ... *hust* Irgendwie ist mir wohl momentan danach. ;)

Thiel saß entspannt auf seiner Couch, in der rechten Hand ein Bier. In fünf Minuten würde der Tatort losgehen, den ließ er sich an keinem Sonntag entgehen. 

Es klingelte. Er seufzte tief. Das konnte doch nur Boerne sein, der mal wieder gemeinsam mit ihm den Tatort gucken wollte. Ein paar Mal hatten sie das bereits getan und Boerne hatte es jedes Mal geschafft, ihm die Freude daran zu nehmen, indem er ständig reingequatscht und auf irgendwelche belanglosen Logikfehler hingewiesen hatte. Außerdem ahnte Boerne fast immer schon vor ihm, wer der Mörder war. 

Thiel überlegte das Klingeln einfach zu ignorieren. Eine lange Arbeitswoche lag vor ihm, den Sonntagabend wollte er nun noch gemütlich vor dem Fernseher ausklingen lassen. Auf Boerne und sein Gerede hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust. 

Es klingelte erneut, diesmal länger. „Diese elende Nervensäge“, murmelte Thiel leise vor sich hier, als er sich widerwillig erhob und zur Tür lief. 

„Thiel, kann ich bitte reinkommen?“ Boerne klang nervös und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob er sich an Thiel vorbei in dessen Wohnung. Er ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„Nehmen Sie doch ruhig Platz“, grummelte Thiel, dann setzte er sich selbst wieder. Der Tatort ging los, er konzentrierte sich auf die Handlung und vergaß bald beinahe, dass Boerne auch da war. Der verzichtete heute komischerweise völlig darauf reinzuquatschen. Und das, obwohl selbst Thiel schon mindestens ein Logikfehler aufgefallen war.  
„Thiel, wissen Sie, dass es heute Abend ein starkes Gewitter geben soll?“, fragte Boerne auf einmal.  
Es regnete schon den ganzen Tag und dass es auch ein Gewitter geben sollte, glaubte Thiel in den Nachrichten gesehen zu haben.  
„Jo, kann sein“, murmelte er desinteressiert und schaute weiter dem Treiben auf dem Bildschirm zu. 

Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz das Zimmer, wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Donnerschlag.  
„Es geht los“, sagte Boerne.  
Thiel sah ihn an und merkte, dass er richtig blass aussah. „Boerne, Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor Gewittern?“  
„Nur vor ... starken Gewittern.“ Wieder erklang ein Donnerschlag, Boerne griff nach einem Kissen und klammerte sich daran fest.  
Thiel konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Oh, armer Boerne.“  
„Wollen Sie sich etwa über meine ganz leicht ausgeprägte Brontophobie lustig machen?“ Boerne sah ihn entrüstet an.  
„Über was?“  
„Darüber, dass ich ... Angst wegen des Gewitters habe. Also, ganz minimal natürlich nur.“  
„Ach, wie könnte ich bloß ... Wenn es zu schlimm wird, kann ich Sie ja in den Arm nehmen“, neckte Thiel ihn. Er grinste in sich hinein. Boerne hatte also Angst vor Gewittern, interessant zu wissen. Damit würde er ihn in Zukunft sicher des öfteren aufziehen, wenn sich eine passende Gelegenheit bot.

Kurz war Ruhe, dann war ein weiterer Donnerschlag zu hören, lauter als die beiden vorher.  
„Boerne, was ...“, begann Thiel etwas verdattert. Boerne war dicht an ihn ran gerückt.  
„Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Sie mich in den Arm nehmen, wenn es zu schlimm wird.“  
Boerne hatte das tatsächlich ernst genommen. „Boerne, das ...“ Er wollte eine fiese Bemerkung machen, schluckte diese dann aber doch runter. „Das mache ich doch gerne.“ Und er legte seinen Arm um Boerne, zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich. Er spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich eben noch über Boernes Angst lustig gemacht hatte. „Keine Angst, hier sind Sie doch sicher.“ Er strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm, merkte wie sich Boernes Herzschlag allmählich beruhigte. Dafür klopfte sein eigenes Herz nun plötzlich schneller. Aber warum denn? Das war schließlich nur Boerne, den er hier im Arm hielt. Boerne, der ihm so oft auf die Nerven ging, aber den er dennoch ... mochte.

Irgendwann wanderte Thiels Hand wie von selbst weiter hoch in Boernes Nacken. Er streichelte ihm über die kurzen Haare dort, glaubte ein ganz leises Seufzen von Boerne zu hören. Thiel bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig, und dann, ohne irgendwie darüber nachzudenken, drückte er Boerne einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar. Als er begriff, was er da gerade getan hatte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Er nahm die Hand von Boernes Nacken und rückte schnell ein Stück von ihm ab. Schuldbewusst sah er Boerne an. „Boerne, ich ... das tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was da gerade über mich gekommen ist.“ Er spürte, wie er rot anlief.  
Boerne sah ihn an und wirkte gar nicht verärgert, wie er überrascht feststellte. Boerne lächelte einfach nur. Ein warmes Lächeln. In Thiels Magen flatterte irgendwas nervös umher. Verdammt, er war doch nicht etwa in Boerne ...  
„Ich fand das sehr ... schön eben“, flüsterte Boerne, sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem warmen und weichen Lächeln an, dann rutschte er langsam wieder näher.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick schauten sie sich nur an, und das Flattern in Thiels Magen wurde noch viel stärker. Verdammt, er konnte sich nichts länger vormachen. Er war in Boerne verliebt. Und so wie Boerne ihn die ganze Zeit über ansah, beruhte das wohl tatsächlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume.  
Er beugte sich mit dem Kopf ein Stück vor. „Darf ich dich jetzt nochmal küssen? Ich meine ... richtig.“ Boerne schloss die Augen, das war Antwort genug. Er legte seine Hand wieder in Boernes Nacken und beugte sich weiter vor, dann küsste er Boerne auf den Mund, ganz sanft. Vorsichtig presste er seine Zunge gegen Boernes Lippen. Und Boerne öffnete seinen Mund für ihn. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, spielten miteinander, erst vorsichtig, dann immer schneller und fordernder. Thiel entwich ein tiefes Seufzen. Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten, lehnte er seine Stirn an die von Boerne und streichelte ihm über die linke Wange.  
„Das Gewitter ist noch nicht vorbei, nimmst du mich bitte wieder in den Arm?“, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen Mund. Thiel legte erneut seinen Arm um ihn, zog ihn noch stärker an sich als vorher und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Der Tatort war inzwischen vorüber. Das Ende hatte Thiel nicht mitbekommen, doch das war ihm egal.


End file.
